gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Face the Music (1)/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel "Can you identify this baby picture of a famous person? Two contestants will try for $10,000 in cash/prizes on Face the Music! From Hollywood, the entertainment capital of the world, it's time to Face the Music! With Tommy Oliver and his Orchestra, our lovely singer, Lisa Donovan, and now, the star of our show, Ron Ely! REST OF SPIEL: Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Face the Music." Catchphrases "You'll see a series of pictures of famous people. You'll hear a song directly related to the one that's the famous faces. To score, you have to put the right faces." - Ron Ely (explaining about Round 1) "Let's take a look at famous faces now!" - Ron Ely (to reveal all six pictures of the famous faces for Round 1) "Those points are important to you, because the two of you with the highest score at the end of the second game will face each other to see which one faces our champion for $10,000 (in cash/prizes)." - Ron Ely "Let's take one more/a final look at famous faces now/one last/more time!" - Ron Ely (to re-reveal all six pictures of the famous faces for Round 1) "In this game, Tommy Oliver and the band will play some songs for you, and it's the titles of those songs that are important, because those titles will lead you to the identity of a Famous Person, Place or Thing, etc." - Ron Ely (explaining about Round 2) "(insert tied contestants for second place), we're gonna play a Tiebreaker to determine who goes on to Game 3, and join (insert leading contestant). The way we do this, is we'll show you a new series of famous faces and once more play a song directly related to one of those famous faces, just like we did in the First Game. But/However, this time, the first player to correctly put the face for the music goes on to Game 3, and join (insert leading contestant)'s opponent." - Ron Ely (explaining about the Tiebreaker) "When time is up at the end of Game 3, only one with the highest score will go on to face our champion for $10,000 (in cash/prizes)." - Ron Ely (explaining about Round 3) "We're looking for a Famous Person/Place/Thing." - Ron Ely (to reveal a famous Person, Place or Thing during Round 2 and 3) "Here's how we play the Championship Game, we're gonna show you a series of pictures of a Famous Person, then Tommy Oliver and the band are going to play some musical clues for you. The pictures of a Famous Person will raise from childhood all the way to maturity. Now, the titles of the songs together with those famous faces will lead you to the identity of a Famous Person. To win, you must give me the correct title of a song, and then the name of the famous face. If you do that on the very first picture of the first musical clue, you'll win $10,000 (in cash/prizes). However, the longer it takes to identify of a famous face, the less you will win." - Ron Ely (explaining about the Championship Round) "Here's Tommy/Tommy, music please!" - Ron Ely (when the first song is played in each round) "Next song, Tommy!" - Ron Ely (when the next song is played in each round) "Next clue, Tommy!" - Ron Ely (when the next clue is given during Rounds 2 and 3) "Contestants, from time to time, just to help you out, Lisa Donovan is gonna sing some of the songs to you. If you listen (very) carefully, you'll hear the lyrics." - Ron Ely (explaining to the contestants about Lisa Donovan's performance for the next clue from time to time) "Here's Lisa, with your next clue!" - Ron Ely (when Lisa Donovan sings the song for the next clue during Rounds 2 and 3) "(contestant buzzes in) I got it!" - When the contestant buzzes in to answer "What do you got, (insert name)? - Ron Ely (when ask the contestant about the song and the famous face) "(insert correct song title) is right. Looking for..." - Ron Ely (when the contestant guesses the correct song title, asking for a famous face) "Before that, you heard (insert previous song title as correct answers). Looking for..." - Ron Ely (when a contestant guesses the correct song in clues 2 or later during Rounds 2 and 3) "That's not the correct title, so (insert buzz-in contestant), you're out for the next clue." - Ron Ely (when the contestant guesses the wrong title in the First Two Rounds) "That's not the correct title. (insert opponent), can you give me the correct title of a song?" - Ron Ely (when the contestant guesses the wrong title in Round 3 and Championship Round, give the opponent to answer) "(insert correct song title) is right. We're gonna give you 10 seconds to think it over/about it, and at the end of the time, I'll come to you for your answer. Start the time now, please. (think music playing) (bell ringing) Time's up. At one time only, for $10,000 (in cash/prizes), who is it?" - Ron Ely (when the contestant guesses the correct song title, he/she had 10 seconds to think about a famous picture of baby person in the Championship Round) "You heard (previous song titles as correct answers), for (insert money amount) in cash/prizes, who is it?" - Ron Ely (when the contestant guesses the correct song in clues 2 or later for less than $10,000 in the Championship Game) "(insert contestant's answer)... is RIGHT/YOU ARE RIGHT! It is (insert contestant's answer)!" - Ron Ely (when the contestant guesses the correct person in the Championship Round) Tagline "Join us next time, when once more, we Face the Music! TOMMY!" - Ron Ely Category:Quotes & Catchphrases